Bro-job
by SqueeBuu
Summary: All men have needs and sometimes you need the help of another man to satisfy your needs. It's nothing homo. It's just a bro-job.
1. I Regret Everything

**Author's Note:** Damian is an adult here. This fanfic is pretty crack-ish. I blame my best friend for the Brojob idea that I quickly had to write about. For those that don't know what a Brojob is, it is basically when straight guys suck their friend's cock for sexual relief but with no homo intentions.

I own nothing.

* * *

 _Silence._

No one said a word, nor dared to. Even Jason who always had something to say was quiet this time. Awkward stares were passed around to one another, shifting uncomfortably where they stood. It took Damian having enough of the silence to speak out first.

"Alright. Let's just state what we have to say so we can get on and get out of here." His tone was very sharp but his body movements were quite bashful, a very noticeable blush was stuck on his face and wasn't leaving.

"Yeah Dick. _You_ sent out the email so it is only fair for _you_ to start it off." Jason piped in, crossing his arms. He wanted to look as if this situation wasn't bothering him but it was. It was for everyone.

Dick turned to Tim, waiting for him to say something as well since the other two already did. Tim instead was fiddling around with his fingers, looking down at the ground. He could feel the gazes and sure enough when he looked up, he saw the three pairs of eyes staring at him. Getting uncomfortable, he coughed, " _Ahem_. Yes Dick, please start." He added quickly.

Dick couldn't help but to pout, seeing as Tim wasn't going to take his side. He already knew though that this was going to be the outcome of the situation. Everyone was apprehensive and it was up to him to calm the nerves.

Taking a deep breath, he began,"Well, uh, we're all men right here, right?"

"I don't know about Tim but I assume it is safe to presume this." Damian commented, earning a glare from the shorter male. Dick cleared his throat so he could catch their attention again, continuing where he left off promptly "Since we're all men, we all have needs and since we choose not to date because of the dangers of our jobs...and since we all know each other..." Dick placed his hands behind his back, bouncing himself on the heels of his feet. His gaze shifted away from the men, towards the wall of the Batcave, "I propose we..." Dick could feel his mouth drying out and he closed it, taking a pause. His body froze and normally Damian would call out to anyone whom took too long explaining the situation was uncharacteristically quiet, as was Jason. The two stared at the wall where Dick's eyes were glued. "...we...we should form our own… _khm_ \- brojob code - _khm_ " he coughed for full effect.

Everyone knew what a brojob was already because of Dick's email. What shocked the four men have to have been that everyone actually came to the Batcave to go along with the circumstances. The most shocking had to have been Damian coming down to the cave. It was an inner struggle though and lots of going back and forth up in his room before he finally decided to go to the meeting. Seeing the other three faces as he came down the stairs though instantly had made him regret his decision as he stopped for a minute at the steps. Quickly swallowing his pride though, Damian continued down the steps and stopped away from the other men, keeping his distance.

The same silence resurfaced the moment Dick finished with his sentence and it took Damian once again to break the tension.

"...If we are going to be forming our own rules then, I suggest we should only pick one other person to...service them..." Damian spoke the last two words with gritted teeth and he turned to glared at Dick "I choose this human."

"Of course you'd choose him." Tim muttered under his breath. Since the Batcave still ran with awkward silence, his words were heard clear as day.

"Well I'm not about to get near you nor Jason's **cock**." Damian spat out, the first person using the taboo word.

"Well I wouldn't want you near mines either." Tim argued. "You would _bite_ it off if you could."

 _I can't believe we are talking about cocks._ Jason thought to himself, spacing out and wondering what on Earth he had gotten himself into this time.

Dick knew he had to cut the tension quickly so he jumped in, "It's alright Tim. I'll choose Damian as well. I believe it is a good idea to choose only one other person to...uh... _pleasure_..." His tone was incredibly awkward and he instantly looked away the moment Damian turned to face him.

Tim grumbled a bit, crossing his arms. Of course Dick would agree. It was as if he was already sucking on Damian's cock.

"I guess we're stuck with each other." He uttered to Jason who was brought back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, I guess so." Jason grumbled, uncrossing his arms. Seeing as things weren't going that well right this moment, he decided to take charge this time, "So rule number one is to only touch your designated cock right? Rule number two will be that we won't talk about when and where we gave head. I don't want my business flying around Gotham City."

"Yes. I agree with Jason on this." Tim spoke, "Also, we are only going to be sticking to...touching..." Tim couldn't even get the word the next word out of his mouth. He struggled a bit before saying, "...you know what I'm saying...that... _thing…_ " He looked away embarrassed.

"Yeah. Totally." Dick nodded quickly "Only that. Nothing else. Nothing homo. We are all just men. Good male...companions and we want to help each other out. Only that. Just doing each other favors. Just being good friends." Dick started to ramble on. "Good amigos. Good Bat bros. Totally straight. Mhm. Oh yeah. We all like pussy and only pussy. That vagina. That-"

"Dick." Damian interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Jason sighed loudly, shaking his head. "Well...anything...else?" He outwardly forced a smile, his right eye twitching a bit.

"Nope. I think we're good here." Tim wanted to get out already and finishing this meeting quickly was the only thing on his mind.

"Yeah. I agree." Dick bobbed his head, "Mhm. Totally. I concur one hundred percent-"

"Dick." Damian warned.

"Yeah. Sorry."

The awkward silence came back once more and Jason clapped his hands together "Well, I think we're all done here...bye!" Without a moment to lose, Jason made his quick getaway by hopping onto his motorcycle, speeding out of the Batcave. Tim opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead, he gave a weak smile and wave to the remaining two before speeding off to the stairs. Dick sighed when he was left alone with Damian and glancing over his way, saw the taller male rushing to the training area of the cave. Most likely he was going to blow off some steam.

Dick stayed where he was for a minute, wondering what he should do. A minute turned to three which progressed to five. Finally, he moved his body and found himself staring at Damian at training area.

The younger male was slashing at the dummies with his sword, grumbling under his breath. Dick didn't know whether Damian knew he was there or not. If he did, Damian was purposely ignoring him.

Clearing his throat loudly, Damian paused and turned to Dick, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "What?" His voice was bitter.

Dick had no idea how to go about this. It barely occurred to him that they never established a word or phrase so the other knew about _the business_.

"Er..." Dick found himself in a very awkward position and the only thing he knew what to do was just motion towards his cock. Damian didn't respond vocally or by his movements. The tension was very high.

 _...Fuck. My. Life._

* * *

Awkward was definitely the word of the day. The word that would haunt the Bat brother's relationships their entire lives. Damian made a face as he looked at Dick, wondering why now. Now of all times. The needs of a man though weren't to be trifled with and right now, Dick's needs were high.

Damian began to wonder if this was all a mistake.

 _I should have turned back when I was walking down the stairs._ He told himself over and over again. His body didn't move an inch.

Dick frowned, seeing Damian just standing there in thought. If Damian would of asked him to do it right this moment, he wouldn't be making such a huge fuss. He knew what they were getting themselves into and would honor it.

"Come on Damian. Let's just do this already so I can leave." Dick couldn't help but to snap. "You agreed to this so there's no turning back."

Of course though, Damian could turn back but knowing what was happening with his teammates and how he thought about doing it as well would haunt him. Damian _did_ agree and he wouldn't want to go back on his word either.

Grumbling, he let his sword dropped before stepping over to Dick, standing in front of him.

Damian was a few inches taller so he was staring down at Dick who looked up with a pout.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Damian asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I like to be sitting down while getting head…" Dick responded lowly.

"You're going to make me get on my knees!?" Damian snapped, a bit too loudly. It echoed a bit and Dick shushed him quickly, "Keep your voice down! We don't want anyone to know!" No one would have been able to hear him though. The other two men left and Alfred and Bruce were out together for a few days.

" _Tt._ " Damian felt the anger inside of him building up and he immediately closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to relax. It was hard to relax though when knowing he was going to touch Dick's dick.

"Let's go to your room for privacy." Dick advised.

Damian released a grunt as a response before walking towards the stairs.

* * *

Reaching the room, Damian made sure to lock the door behind them and closed all the windows and curtains. The room was dark and all Damian heard was the bed creak and a pant zipper go down. Thankfully since they were in blackness, Dick wouldn't be able to see the disgusted face he had nor Damian witnessing Dick's uncomfortable expression. This was definitely the worst thing both had to do to each other.

Walking towards the bed, Dick heard Damian get on his knees and felt his warm breath breathing down his cock. Another grunt was heard coming from the younger male and Damian shut his eyes tightly, not prepared for this. Forcefully, he opened his mouth as wide as he could go, bending his head down. His fingers shyly looped around the base, holding a bit loose but enough that it wouldn't limp down. The moment his tongue touched the tip, Damian instantly pulled away. Dick felt this and he frowned in frustration, "Come on Damian, I'm going to be doing this to you eventually so just get on with it-"

"Grayson! Shut. Up." Damian snarled, his fingers tightening around the cock, a bit too tight.

Dick gave a yelp and smacked Damian's hand away, "Careful! You wouldn't want me to manhandle your dick that way now, would you-"

"You hold onto it then!" It was only natural that Damian would be having the hardest time doing this. Damian was the most prideful and the most dominant out of all of the group. Doing this, especially to Dick Grayson was absolutely humiliating for him. But men do have needs. He had needs, whether he liked to admit it or not.

Taking a deep breath, Damian bent his head back down and closed his eyes once more.

"You better not be loud." Were his last words before holding his mouth open.

* * *

It was the most forced blowjob in the world. Dick could feel the hastiness of Damian wanting to get over this with by his aggressive sucking and head bobbing. Each time his head pushed down to the base of his cock and rode back up, the suctioning around his length was intense which was making him very close to releasing. The older man had to cover his mouth, not wanting to make any noise since he knew the moment he made at least one audible one, Damian would stop. It was extremely hard to keep quiet though. All that was leaving were deep grunts resonating in his throat since it was all he could do without being loud. Dick hated to admit it but Damian's worst experience was turning out to be the best ever for himself. His whole body began to tingle as the pressure began to swell up on the head of his cock, ready for its release. Dick was getting extremely close and that was when it finally dawned on him that they never established what to do or say when the other person was going to cum.

"Damian, I-" It was too late.

* * *

It was a glorious moment for Dick Grayson. If the heavens were real, they would be singing. The hairs on his body were sticking up as his toes curled from the longest orgasm he ever had experienced. At that moment, Dick had completely forgot about Damian's _being loud_ rule and his voice radiated the cries of intense pleasure.

It only took a minute before he came out of his high state. His cock was limping back down as his breathing returned to normal. The room was quiet and Dick instantly remembered about Damian.

"...Shit. Damian, I-" The lamp on the bedside was turned on and Dick felt all of the color from his face vanish.

Damian had the most bloodthirsty, enraged glare that would make anyone's blood curdle to the point they could swear Satan himself was glowering at them. The look caused Dick to instantly scramble on the bed, searching for something - anything - to use for Damian to spit on. The only object that was in reach was his own shoe and Dick seized the opportunity.

Picking it up, he held it out to Damian who continued to give the petrifying look of death. Never once did his gaze fade as he let all of the cum slip from his lips and falling down inside the shoe. Dick gave a nervous grin, "Uh...good job?"

"Out." Damian commanded.

Without a second to lose, Dick stood up and rapidly put his boxers and pants back on, as well as his shoes. As he left the room swiftly, all that could be heard leaving was a squishing noise.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope ya'll liked it xD I plan on making this fanfic a bit short so it may only be two or three chapters long. Maybe include a bonus chapter if people like it enough. This fanfic is more lighthearted yaoi-ish moments compared to another smut Batbros fic I'm also currently working on. Lots and lots of dicks to go around~


	2. Tim Has Had Enough

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to those that were so kind to review X3 I'm so glad that you people liked it~ :D

To _xStormyNightsx:_ Thanks dude X3 I'm glad you found it hilarious. This is partly what I am aiming for XP

To _Yoo2:_ Esta bien. Le vidar yo no puedo escribri en espanol muy bien (es mal porque yo soy Mexicana in mi vida vedar xD). Mi gusta que ti gusto 3

Now with that out of the way, onto the next chapter!

As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

The first take on the bro-job had left Damian Wayne feeling scarred for life. The moment Dick Grayson had left his bedroom, Damian quickly rushed to his bathroom and brushed his teeth five times and gargled his mouth the same amount. Nothing could escape the fact that he had actually tasted Dick Grayson's cum. Had it in his mouth. Held it there for a minute. The warm, bitter liquid's taste still lingered on his tongue and just thinking about it made the man nauseous. Turning his head to the right, he puked a bit into the toilet and had to wash his mouth once again. Damian hoped that he wouldn't have to experience blowing onto Dick's dick anytime soon but knew that would be impossible.

Out of all of the Bat Brothers, Dick Grayson was the manwhore. He was the one that always had the most sex. The last time his girlfriend got captured was the last time he swore off dating since he didn't want to relive the traumatic experience of worrying whether or not she would be alright. The idea of losing a person just because of his other life wasn't on his agenda anymore. But he had needs. Once a person starts sex, it is a necessary craving. Dick loved orgasming and loved the intense sensation his body felt when he just cums. It got to a point though, like every man where their hand isn't just enough anymore. This is why he created the bro-job code. This is why he assumed all of the other previous (and current) Robin made it to his meeting. They suffered the same fate he did and this is their way to compromise with it.

Unfortunately though, Damian had the least needs so he was the one getting the rough end of the stick. His role was Robin was more important but even with that, a man needed to let their man juice flow sometimes.

Washing his face and mouth one last time, he went over to his bed and got underneath the blankets, wondering what the hell he got himself into once again.

* * *

The very next day Jason had called Tim to go out with him for lunch. It came as a shock at first that Jason had asked him to go out and eat, especially when Jason had offered to pay. Not having anything else to do that day though, Tim decided to accept it and carpool together. The choice of restaurant though wasn't something he expected.

Tim wore an annoyed on his face as he sat across from Jason at the booth, the older man grinning ear to ear, "I thought you might liked this place~"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Welcome to Red Robin. May I start you two off with some drinks?" A blonde waitress strolled over with a smile.

The restaurant was pretty packed so Jason had decided to bring them over to the Bar so they could seat themselves and skip the wait. Everyone at the bar side was around their age and watching basketball on the multiple screens intensely.

"I would like a beer." Jason told the woman, mimicking the same smile she had on. Before she could ask for his ID, he whipped it out and she checked it before nodding.

"Just water please." Tim told her, forcing himself to smile like them. It came off as a cringe though since the men at the bar started to scream loudly since their team scored a point.

"Sure. I'll be back in a jiffy~"

With the waitress gone, Jason leaned forward onto the table, elbows on top of the wood as his head rested underneath his hands. Tim observed around a bit since he had never been inside this restaurant because of obvious reasons. Now he was beginning to validate those reasonings.

Sighing, Tim looked down at the menu, wondering what was good. He was silent for a good while as his eyes darted through all of the pages, "...Everything here seems so greasy."

"Well yeah. It's a burger place." Jason shrugged, leaning a bit more, "Just get a sandwich."

Nodding without looking up, he started to make mental notes of which sandwich to get now.

The waitress came back shortly, bringing the two their drinks. Tim thanked her quietly meanwhile Jason was already beginning to chug down his beer.

"So are you two ready to order?" She asked, showing off her enthusiastic personality once again.

"Yeah. I want a bacon cheeseburger. Bring ranch on the side please." Jason told her, handing off the menu.

Nodding, she wrote it down before glancing at Tim, "And you hun?"

"...A simple chicken sandwich for me." He stated, forcing another fake smile as he handed her over his menu.

"You got it!" She beamed before turning around and left the two men alone once more.

Jason was about halfway done finishing his beer before speaking out, "Soooo...Tiiimbers...I neeeeed your heeeelp with sooomethiiing."

Tim couldn't help but to raise up an eyebrow, finding his tone a bit odd. "Okaaaay...what do you need?" He asked, his voice a bit cautious.

"Weeeeeeeell…"

Jason began to pull back, leaning all the way against the booth seat. He shifted a bit, remaining silent for a half a minute and quickly chugged the remaining of his beer. Tim started to squint this time since Jason wasn't speaking at all. He was beginning to wonder what Jason was getting at. That was when it daunted onto him why he was acting the way he was right now. Also why he was suddenly invited for lunch.

"...Do...do you want…" Tim had a hard time getting the words out of his mouth and by this time, Jason called the waitress over for two more beers. Sandy, their waitress, came by with the two drinks and she blinked over at Tim "Um, hun, are you alright? You're making a face…"

"Oh no, don't worry about him." Jason waved her off. "He's just contemplating about his poor life decisions."

Nodding slowly, she didn't feel like pressing on and left the beer bottles onto the table before walking off once more.

Jason started to drink his second beer, getting close midway before speaking out, "Soooo...yeah Timmy...that's the...situaaaation." He hiccuped, taking a sip of his drink again.

Tim felt the water wanting to come back up but he had to force it down, "I…" He swallowed hard, "I see."

Jason nodded, feeling their situation straining. Tim was getting uncomfortable but unlike Damian, wasn't going to make a huge scene about it. Internally though, Tim began to wonder whether or not it was worth going to that stupid meeting Dick had set up. Hell, he was wondering whether or not it was good ever meeting any of them. Shaking his head, Tim rested his face onto his hands, rubbing a bit hard into his eyes.

 _Just...just kill me…_ He thought.

Jason continued to chug down his beers nonchalantly, not wanting to be sober for any of this. When getting to his third, he felt himself getting buzzed. This is what he was aiming for.

* * *

Eating their food was definitely awkward, mostly for Tim. The slender man was slowly eating his sandwich, it tasting bland, more bland because of the situation. Jason on the other hand was eating his burger much quicker because of the alcohol in his system, as well as wanting to get out of here to get head. He ordered two more on the side and those had to be his final ones according to Sally. Tim had finally lost his appetite when it started to sink in to what he was going to be doing soon. He also had a feeling that he shouldn't finish the sandwich either way.

Jason quickly finished chugging the remaining two beers, the alcohol hitting him harder. Even though drinking them quickly wasn't the smartest choice, he knew it had to be done because of what was going to be happening. There was no way he wanted himself be in a sober mindset. Taking out his wallet, Jason stared at the inside of the card holders, realizing that he was missing his debit card. The man began to take out all of his cards before looking at Tim with a sheepish smile. Tim sighed at this since it meant he had to pay for everything, despite this allegedly was suppose to be his free meal.

Adding onto the list of things going wrong, Tim also had the luxury of having to haul Jason back to his car. It was a struggle since Jason was very fidgety when drunk, not to mention heavy compared to his slender frame.

After buckling the older man inside, Jason was shouting out the window to strangers, making Tim wanting to strangle him but resisted the urge as he drove them back to Jason's apartment. At a stop sign, Jason spotted a guy that he didn't like and shouted insults at him, flipping him off. Unfortunately though, a cop car was parked right at that light and ended up giving Tim a ticket thanks to Jason's comments. Slowly Tim's sanity started to dwindle down and he reached his breaking point when Jason started to rub himself inside his car.

"Stop. Touching. Yourself." Tim growled through gritted teeth, his hands gripping tightly on the steering wheel. They were at a red light and Tim was just wishing it would turn green already.

"But I'm neeeeeedy right now." Jason whined loudly, moving around on the passenger side.

"Too bad!" Tim snapped, "You're going to have to wait until we get to your fucking apartment!"

"What!? No. Let's just go to your place, it's closer!"

"No."

"Come ooooon~"

"No!"

"Pleeeeease~" Jason trying to look sexy, he attempted to wink at Tim but instead, ended up closing both his eyes with a stupid face.

"...Did you just try to wink at me?" Tim blankly asked, not believing what was happening right now.

"...Uhhhhh...maaaaybeh...did it work?" Jason responded drunkenly, attempting to do it again but both eyes closed once more.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the light finally changed green after what seemed like an eternity.

At first, Tim was going to turn left so they could get back to Jason's apartment to do the dirty deed but not wanting to deal with the drunken fool anymore, did an abrupt U-turn that made Jason slide in his seat and bang his head against the dashboard.

"Uuuuugh…" Jason felt a bit nauseous because of the sudden turn but then looked around, seeing that they were in darkness. "Uhhh...where are we?"

Tim had pulled up in an alley and parked the car behind the dumpster bin so their car wouldn't be spotted immediately. There was no light shining in thanks to the time of day, thus making it perfect for this situation.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Tim reached behind the backseat and pulled out the windshield covers, using them to block the back of the car so no one could see them. Turning to Jason now, Tim gave him a hard look, "Undo your pants."

Grinning stupidly, Jason's hands moved down to his pants zipper where he was having trouble getting it open. The zipper had got caught to his shirt and the older man was cursing, wanting to get head. Tim stared at him blankly for a minute, wondering when Jason was finally going to unzip himself. Getting irritated, his hands began to move forward towards Jason's crotch but then pulled back. He was still for a moment before moving his hands down to his own jeans, unzipping it. Right this moment, Tim wanted revenge.

"Since you are obviously having trouble getting yourself untucked, we will focus on me instead."

"Huh? What do you mea -" Before Jason could finish his sentence, his eyes squinted a bit down at Tim's crotch, seeing that it was whipped out, "...Uh...what?"

"Time for you to give me head."

"W-what!? N-no!"

"But you must. This was the agreement. We are suppose to satisfy each other whenever the other asks. We all agreed. Now fill the end of your bargain." Tim was speaking in a calm demeanor, his body relaxing. Jason felt himself feeling nauseated but knew what Tim was speaking about was the truth. This was the agreement. But he wanted the head.

Trying to unzip himself again and again, Jason's intoxication level was making him hard in performing the simple task of sliding off his pants. Getting irritated that Jason was delaying the situation, Tim brought it upon himself and using his free right hand, forced Jason's head down.

* * *

Muffled noises emitted inside the car as Jason's lips were being forcefully rubbed against Tim's dick, the natural slickness of the cock transferring over. Jason started to groan louder, his eyes shutting tightly since his lips started to pry open unwillingly. Each time Jason tried to turn away, Tim's hand forced Jason's head back to his dick, "Come on Jason. Take. It. In." He growled.

"N-no!" Jason had a hard time fighting back for two reasons. One, he was drunk and the second being that his seatbelt was still on. It never occurred to him to take it off and the polyester was keeping his body in place so that he couldn't move so easily.

"Jason." Tim started to speak calmly again, "You have to do this. Remember this is part of the pack. You wanted me to suck your…" Despite what was happening, Tim still had a hard time speaking the dirty word. "your.. _.lower region_."

"A-are you kidding m -" The moment he opened his mouth, Tim found the chance and stuff his dick inside of it. Tears began to form in Jason's eyes from the suddenly entrance, his gag reflex kicking in. That was the strength he needed to yank himself back and smack Tim, the alcohol in his system rapidly fading. Tim grunted at the smack to his face and glaring at Jason, smacked him back. This whole situation turned into an all out smack war and the two began to get red, sore cheeks.

"Enough!" Tim shouted, fixing himself in his seat. "Look. You owe me for everything that you have done today. What made you think that getting drunk would make the whole situation of getting head any easier? Hm? Exactly. You didn't think. Now Jason, it's time to pay your due so start sucking at my dick." With all of the anger inside, Tim was finally able to speak the dirty word. Jason started to cuss underneath his breath but knew that he did owe Tim. It just now hurt him to realize that he was now just a bitch. Tim's bitch. Tim was owning his ass right now and there was nothing he could do.

 _Damn your logic._ Jason thought before taking off his seatbelt and turning over. He opened the car door slightly so his legs could extend out a bit and with his head down underneath the steering wheel, he opened his mouth.

* * *

Tim was panting softly, his cheeks heating up. Jason was surprisingly good with his mouth but with all the pussy he had eaten before, it was to be expected. During the entire time, Jason kept his eyes closed since he didn't want to see the dick nor think about it. Jason had to become extremely creative and imagine Tim's dick as a lollipop. A very...disgusting...rancid, moldy lollipop that he paid a lot of money for so he had no other choice than to eat it unwillingly. His lips were wrapped around the _lollipop_ , giving it soft sucks as he pulled back, his head lifting to the point where he reached the tip. Never leaving it though, Jason pushed back down, his lips tightening once more until he reached the base.

Tim found Jason's movements very tender and it was making his body built up close to its release. Cute little whines left his lips and Jason began to wonder whether or not he was really giving head to Tim or a girl with a dick. The thought of giving head to a dickgirl made him shiver in fright and he had to immediately push that thought out of his head in order to continue. Thankfully it didn't take much since Tim finally gave his last mewl, "J-Jason, I-I'm going -"

Unlike Damian who got stuck with a mouth full of seed, Jason managed to pull away in time and avoid getting it on his face. His shirt though, was another story.

Looking down, Jason grunted at the cum stain that was on his favorite shirt and he grabbed a tissue, wiping it off. Tim was starting to calm down from his high state and when he was back to normal, started to tuck himself away.

"...Thank you Jason…" Tim spoke awkwardly after a minute of silence.

"...Don't mention it...please...ever." Jason responded flatly.

"...Of course…"

Another round of silence hit the inside of the car and peeking around, noticed that no one still had caught them.

* * *

"...Sooooo…" Jason looked down at his own pants and with being close to sober, managed to finally unzip himself. Tim immediately made a face but he knew that this was coming. At least he was the first one to get head though.

"...I know...I know…" Tim stated, defeat filled in his voice. He didn't want to and it was Jason's turn to grin. His own revenge and to have Tim be his bitch boy.

Sighing loudly, Tim wondered whether or not it was a good idea to do the deed in the car since they were already parked here. What if a cop caught them? Would they get a ticket? They would probably be sent to jail. He didn't want to have to call up someone to bust them out, especially when the cop will tell them for what reason they were arrested in the first place. But then again right now, would he really want Jason to come back to his place? Last thing he would want would be reminded of having to suck at Jason's cock whenever he entered his own apartment. And Jason's apartment didn't sound nice either. He would feel extremely awkward going inside every time he needed to and would be reminded of giving Jason's head there as well.

With all of these thoughts in his head, Jason was getting himself comfortable and moved the car seat back. He took out a cigarette and lit it up, only for it to be put out and thrown out the window, "Hey!"

"No smoking in my car." Tim muttered distasteful.

"Fine." Jason rolled his eyes. "Now come on Timbers. Suck my dick."

The slender man couldn't help but to cringe a bit at Jason's statement. It sounded so casual. Like if this would be a reoccurring thing. Tim already knew that it probably would be ever so often until someone finally gives up completely on the brojob code but he just didn't like how lightly Jason was taking the situation now. Tim wondered if this was because he had already been pushed into sucking a guy's cock that he was now loose. Or maybe it was because Jason was actually gay.

 _Jason can't be gay...can he?_ Tim was now over examining the whole situation, his detective skills kicking in. He certainly remembered that Jason was nonchalant about the whole brojob situation back in the original meeting. And that he didn't seem very upset that they were paired together. Being so wrapped up in his own thoughts at the time, Tim didn't realize that Jason was acting very hard to play cool. The only other person that could see through that persona was Damian but Damian wouldn't ever be his brojob partner.

Tim was still pondering and not moving. Jason's hand began to slowly crawl behind his head and before it could touch his hair, he smacked it away without breaking thought. This was beginning to irritate Jason. It seemed that every guy that was being kept waiting always seemed to get irked at the fact they weren't getting their brojob.

"Tim. Earth to Timbers! Timberoo, come on." Jason shook the younger male who was finally taken out of his thoughts.

"Huh? ...Oh...yes...hm…" Tim's eyes narrowed a bit but either way, he began to lower his head. Right before he took it inside his mouth, he glanced back up at Jason who looked down at him.

"Well? Get sucking." Jason snapped.

"..." Staring at the cock, Tim opened his mouth slightly and took in the cock.

* * *

Sucking a penis was harder than Tim could ever imagine. It didn't help that Jason was the second thickest out of the Bat bros, Damian being the meatier one but that was also due to him being the tallest as well. Tim kept on gagging, having to pull back since he felt himself getting close to puking each time he tried to go all the way down. His eyes were full of tears and Jason was just looking down at the situation, wondering if this was too much for poor little Timmy. If it wasn't for him sucking Tim's cock first, he would of have been a bit more concerned for the man's situation but right at this point, all fucks were thrown out the window when Tim tried to force him to give head.

"You know Tim, you can also, I dunno, stroke it too as your sucking?" Jason rolled his eyes.

Tim didn't like that Jason was telling him what to do but either way, he listened to the older man's advice. Anything that could help end this quicker was more than welcomed at this point. With his slightly soft fingers, Tim started to stroke at the base of the cock, moving up to the shaft as his mouth was sucking at the tip. Tim could taste the precum and that made him gag a bit since it was rancid for him.

"You know, at this angle, with your long hair, you look like a girl." Jason commented.

"Do you always talk when you're getting head?" Tim snapped, a bit forcefully.

"Sooooorry. I was just making small talk to help myself. You know, it is hard to get a boner when you're getting your dick sucked by a guy." Jason stated flatly, crossing his arms.

As the two gave dirty looks to each other, at the back of the car was a police officer, shining its light at the car. From the apartment above the alley, someone had called about a suspicious park being parked there.

Right when Tim was about to lower again so he could just finish giving head to Jason, he saw a flash of light shine their way and his stomach dropped.

"...Shit…" Was the last thing Jason spoke.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just to get this out of the way, I meant no offense to the dickgirl comment. I know they exist but I can see Jason being totally scared of them.  
Anywho though, the next chapter will be the last (unless I decide to do a bonus chapter). Thank ya'll for reading XP


End file.
